Fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines typically include a fuel tank for storing a volume of fuel that will be supplied to the internal combustion engine by a fuel pump. When such fuel supply systems are provided for a motor vehicle, the fuel supply system also commonly includes a fuel reservoir positioned within the fuel tank. The fuel reservoir provides a volume of fuel which is filled by fuel from the fuel tank. The fuel pump is positioned within the fuel reservoir in order to ensure an adequate supply of fuel is available to the fuel pump when the fuel tank is not full and dynamics of the motor vehicle may cause the fuel within the fuel tank to slosh or migrate to an area of the fuel tank away from the fuel reservoir. In order to maintain a sufficient level of fuel within the fuel reservoir, a jet pump, powered by pressurized fuel from the fuel pump, is used to aspirate fuel from the fuel tank into the fuel reservoir. While jet pumps are effective for filling the fuel reservoir, operation of the jet pump is parasitic to the high pressure flow produced by the fuel pump. The parasitic nature of the jet pump can degrade fuel economy and increase harmful emissions produced by the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the jet pump may require features which increase cost and complexity, for example, anti-siphon features which prevent drainage of the fuel reservoir when the fuel pump is not in operation. An example of such a fuel system which includes a jet pump to fill a fuel reservoir within a fuel tank is described in United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0116547 A1 to Honda.
What is needed is a fuel supply system which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.